No Reason
by RabbidMaki
Summary: Avec le retour d'Oz, Gilbert Nightray aurait du se voir comblé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Son bonheur ne repose plus uniquement sur son jeune maitre.  Oui, c'est un bel exemple de résumé pourri.


_Ma première publication sur .Pour le 'No reason', je me suis inspiré d'un film qu'a vu une de mes amies au sujet d'un pneu psychopathe...si, si. J'ai aussi essayé de faire référence à Alice au Pays des Merveilles. J'espère avoir réussi. _**_  
_**

**_No Reason_**

Les volutes de fumée s'élevaient paresseusement dans la nuit tandis que Gilbert plongeait ses yeux d'or dans l'infini. Le retour d'Oz aurait dû le plonger dans la joie. Il aurait dû baigner dans la plénitude et pourtant…

Peut-être était-ce la faute de ce maudit lapin où alors des 10 ans écoulés, mais l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait pour son jeune maitre n'était plus aussi intense que lors de leurs jeunes années…Maintenant son regard suivait une autre personne…

**No reason**

- C'est rageant ! , grogna Gil en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

Lui qui avait fait tout ça pour que tout redevienne enfin comme avant. Il s'était sali les mains, parjuré, avait accepté de devenir 'un adulte impitoyable'. 10 ans maintenant que cet homme l'avait sorti du gouffre du désespoir. La chaleur de son dos l'avait réchauffé, son orbite vide l'avait à la fois révulsé et attiré de manière malsaine.

_« Tu seras mon œil gauche »_

Il avait à nouveau une place, un rôle, un but, une personne à servir.

Gil sorti son deuxième paquet de cigarette de la soirée.

- C'est comme ça que tu arrêtes de fumer Gilbert-kuuuun ? Tu manques vraiment de volonté ~

- Gil se retourna lentement, pour tomber sur la tête du psychopathe albinos qui venait de surgir d'un pot de fleur…

**No reason**

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- Fuhuhuhu, une sucette ? ~

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire des apparitions normales ?

- Pour quoi faire? Et puis j'aime tellement t'entendre crier…~

Gil sentait presque battre sa tempe, et dans le même temps le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Gilbeeeert-kun …Mes sucette ne sont plus à ton goût ? ~

L'albinos colla son corps contre le dos de du bruns. Ce dernier pris une légère inspiration. Et depuis ses 16 ans…

- Je ne suis plus un gamin…

- Oui, tu as maintenant des goûts plus adultes en matière de sucrerie…~

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de l'albinos tandis que ses mains cachées par ses manches commençaient à courir sur les bras du jeune homme. Gilbert ferma les yeux, pourquoi déjà se laissait-il faire ?

**No reason**

Il se tourna et laissa Break attaquer ses lèvres. Break n'était pas doux, mais il n'était pas violent non plus…il était…Break. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses épaules et y exerça une forte pression, Gil compris l'ordre implicite et se mit sur les genoux. L'albinos dégrafa alors son pantalon, laissant à l'air libre ses jambes d'albâtre. Gil déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi ce clown qui avait l'âge d'être en chaise roulante devait-il être aussi attirant ?

**No reason**

Il se pencha en avant et donna un coup de langue au membre excité devant lui. Break ne broncha même pas, un sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. C'était toujours un défi de perturber cet homme.

- Le corbeau craignant les chats, se prendrait-il maintenant pour un matou ? ~

Gilbert plissa les yeux et pas si accidentellement que ça, ses dents éraflèrent la chaire tendre. Break ne fit que pouffer, mais dut prendre une brève inspiration quand le brun le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de reprendre là où il en était. Break avait eu le temps de se reprendre et la seule indication de son plaisir était le tremblement de ses cuisses. Et le fait qu'il plaqua Gil contre l'arbre le plus proche une minute plus tard. Pourquoi perdre son temps en taquinerie… ?

**No reason**

Gil croassa légèrement quand son dos heurta le tronc. Ca n'était pas une bonne idée du tout…Mais Break coupa court à toute protestation grâce à une langue expérimenté, ses doigts agiles occupés ailleurs. Agiles mais puissants, pensa Gil quand ils soulevèrent ses jambes du sol. Il prit garde à ses cris malgré le brouillard qui engluait son cerveau, le jardin était désert mais le son portait loin, et il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un vienne les interromp…surprendre.

Malgré son grand âge, l'Albinos était énergique et endurant…

- Gilbeeert-kun, faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi grognon … ? ~

- La ferme ! J'ai des crampes monstrueuses et le dos en charpie !

Le tronc n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Break observa un moment le jeune homme grimaçant et, avec le soupire de celui à qui sa bonté le perdra, hissa Gilbert sur ses épaules.

-Hééééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais abruti ?

-J'épargnes à mes oreilles sensibles tes longues jérémiades ~

Gil émit un grognement mécontent pour la forme, mais en vérité il était bien content de ne pas avoir à marcher jusqu'à la demeure. Et puis, Break ne l'avait pas porté comme ça depuis ses 14 ans…

- En fait, Raven-kun…~

- Hmmm ?

Tout à sa relaxation et sa crise de sentimentalismes il ne remarqua pas le changement de nom.

- Tu sais pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? ~

- ….Tu te fous de moi ?

Seul un rire lui répondit. Gil fronça les sourcils.

- Break … ?

- Hmmm ? ~

- Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

L'albinos tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire allant presque d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Aucune idée ~

- …..Pourquoi tu m'as posé une question pareille alors ? !

- …No reason ~

**THE END**

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les commentaires sont appréciés ^~


End file.
